


Людям нужны люди

by Var_Vara



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, High School, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Var_Vara/pseuds/Var_Vara
Summary: Несколько историй о первой любви.





	Людям нужны люди

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Астма» — было бы слишком предсказуемо.  
Пожелания и/или идеи для следующих букв принимаются (но их исполнение не гарантируется).

Ему звонит Стэнли.

Эдди, вообще-то, подозревает, что это вовсе не Стэнли, просто кое-кто никак не соберется с духом набрать сам, так что первые два звонка он игнорирует, перевернув мобильный экраном вниз и уткнувшись в учебник по органической химии. Потом приходит смс-ка от Билла, и это уже совершенно точно Стэнли. Эдди перезванивает.

В трубке слышатся смех и музыка, пьяные голоса, жутко фальшивя, распевают что-то жутко заезженное, потом дверь стучит о косяк, и звуки приглушаются.

― Эй, Эдди, ― Стэнли не пьян, но улыбается голосом и чуть заметно задыхается. _Веселый_. ― Приезжа-а-а-ай.

Эдди молчит. Аккуратно закладывает картонкой нужную страницу книги и садится на кровати.

― Он напился, ― добавляет Стэнли уже не так весело.

― Весомый аргумент, ― хмыкает Эдди. ― Уже собираюсь.

Ссора, глупая и громкая, ― разве бывают другие у влюбленных подростков? ― всё ещё не отпускает, неповоротливой тяжестью оседает в груди, причудливо смешивая чувство вины и обиду. Мы оба не правы, особенно ты. Идти на вечеринку совершенно не хочется. Они, собственно, из-за этого и поругались.

_― Мне нужно готовиться к коллоквиуму. _ _― Брось, Эдс, сходим ненадолго и будешь себе дальше зубрить. _ _― Как в прошлый раз? _ _Ричи хохочет, откинув голову, и его хочется ударить. Или поцеловать. _ _Прошлый раз ничем хорошим не закончился. _ _Он продолжает настаивать. Эдди в сердцах бросает, что не хочет, в отличие от некоторых, завалить экзамены и проебать свою жизнь, никуда не поступив. Он, конечно, несправедлив, и Ричи, конечно, не остается в долгу. Потом он уходит, прогуливает последние уроки и не подвозит Эдди домой после школы, как обычно._

― Он ведь сядет за руль.

― Для этого там есть ты, Стэн.

― Мне тоже нужно сдавать органику, Эд. И я хочу уехать отсюда с… не с Ричи, ― тон становится почти просительным. В конце концов, Стэнли действительно не должен следить за Ричи, не должен отбирать ключи от машины, отмазывать перед родителями и отводить в туалет, чтобы тот не заблевал диван в чьей-нибудь гостиной. Он и так достаточно часто это делает ― _они лучшие друзья_.

― Скоро буду, ― со вздохом обещает Эдди.

Тусовка у Коркорана, когда он приезжает, в самом разгаре ― даже ещё не перевалило за полночь, никто и не думает расходиться. Ночью на улице, несмотря на довольно теплый апрель, все ещё холодно, поэтому на террасе и заднем дворе никого нет, только пустые стаканчики стоят на перилах и доносится из окон музыка. Эдди отмечает машину Ричи, припаркованную через дорогу, и оставляет свой велосипед за домом, собираясь забрать завтра.

Ему открывает едва знакомая девочка, на пару классов их младше, улыбается пьяно и щедро протягивает наполовину пустую бутылку пива. Эдди вежливо отказывается и даже не снимает куртку, проходя внутрь. Он не собирается тратить здесь ни одной лишней минуты. Первым он находит Билла, в гостиной на первом этаже, тот сидит в углу на диване и сосредоточенно чиркает в блокноте черной гелиевой ручкой. Прищурившись, Эдди вглядывается в скетч ― видит знакомый кудрявый профиль с острыми скулами и, не удержавшись, хмыкает. Билл крупно вздрагивает плечами и быстро перелистывает страницу, смотрит снизу вверх ― и облегченно выдыхает.

― А, эт-т-т-то ты.

Ответить Эдди не успевает, со спины на него ярким, теплым ураганом налетает Беверли, звонко чмокает в щеку и запросто перекрикивает музыку.

― Ты все-таки пришел! Надоело задротить?

Эдди качает головой, улыбаясь ей, рукавом стирает с кожи липкий, приторно пахнущий отпечаток чужих губ ― Беверли замечает, но не обижается. Она вообще, кажется, никогда не обижается. И всегда все понимает.

― Он на кухне, ― проницательно сообщает она.

Тактично не идет следом, падает на диван рядом с Биллом и принимается о чем-то оживленно ему рассказывать.

На кухне Ричи не один: закинув длинные ноги на свободный стул, он сидит спиной к двери со Стэнли и ещё несколькими ребятами из класса и увлеченно бухает. Напиток узнаваемого ярко-зеленого цвета ― в стакане разведенный, чуть мутный, а в початой бутылке на столе правильный, густой и изумрудный, оттенок. Все смеются очередной шутке, не обращая ни на что внимания, чокаются, снова пьют, и меньше всего Эдди хочется выглядеть сварливой занудой, приехавшей забирать с вечеринки перебравшего парня. Он со вздохом стаскивает парку, подтягивает ещё один свободный стул, подсаживается к компании рядом со Стэнли. Ричи с трудом фокусирует на нем плывущий взгляд и улыбается, так радостно, что под ребрами сладко ноет, Ричи тут же тянется к нему всем телом, подается ближе корпусом, не прикасаясь, ― не здесь, не при посторонних.

― Эдуардо! Какая честь!

Кто-то ему отстраненно кивает, кто-то вообще не замечает его появления. Эдвард Каспбрак ― не самый частый гость на вечеринках.

― Передаю в надежные руки, ― благодарно шепчет ему на ухо Стэнли и, похлопав по плечу, тут же сваливает. Ричи замечает, конечно, не настолько уж он и пьян. Хмыкает понимающе, с легкой обидой, ― друзья так не поступают.

― Он тебя заставил, ― тянет он и залпом опрокидывает в себя содержимое стакана. Его передергивает, и Эдди вместе с ним, стоит только представить горечь и крепость. ― Значит, когда я тебя прошу, ты не можешь, а стоит милашке Стэнни попросить, время сразу находится?

― Хватит, ― морщится Эдди. ― Не передергивай, ты же прекрасно знаешь, почему я здесь.

― Захочу ― и передёрну.

Сидящий рядом с ним парень ржёт, уловив часть разговора. Эдди только закатывает глаза.

― Пошли поговорим, ― вдруг хрипло бросает Ричи и рывком поднимается.

От резкого движения его ведет, и он едва не падает, хватаясь за вставшего следом Эдди. Тот уже давно догнал его ростом, ниже буквально на пару сантиметров, поэтому спокойно закидывает чужую руку себе на плечо, приобнимает за талию, давая опереться на себя, ― ничего _такого_, только дружеская поддержка. В выпускном классе нет ни одного человека, который не знает о них, и, пока они идут к выходу, кто-то цепко пялится, кто-то тактично отводит взгляд, кто-то демонстративно отворачивается. Эдди _ненавидит_ вечеринки.

На улице Ричи становится лучше, он отпихивает Эдди от себя и жадно дышит холодной свежестью, вцепившись чуть подрагивающей рукой в перила лестницы. Чуть влажные от пота кудри липнут ко лбу, и кончики пальцев покалывает от желания убрать их от лица. Эдди отмахивается от дурного, слабого желания и возвращается в дом ― за одеждой, а ещё найти телефон Ричи и забрать у Стэнли ключи от машины.

Когда он снова выходит на крыльцо, Ричи, сгорбившись, сидит на верхней ступеньке. Эдди накидывает ему на плечи его куртку, садится рядом, молча протягивает севший мобильник.

― Ну, поговорим? ― чуть насмешливо предлагает, глядя, как Ричи мается ― его штормит, он перепил, наверняка, с трудом сдерживает тошноту, едва ли фокусируется на происходящем и ему явно не до разговоров.

― Ты мудак, ― все-таки откликается он. Эдди догадывается, что это ещё не всё и молчит в ожидании ещё несколько мгновений. ― Я тоже мудак, ― подумав, примирительно заканчивает Ричи и поворачивается к нему, тянется. Он до одури красивый сейчас ― с полыхающими от алкогольного жара щеками, с мутной поволокой в глазах за стеклами очков, с растрепанными больше обычного волосами. Эдди пытается вспомнить поточнее, из-за чего они поругались, но не успевает ― Ричи целует его яркими губами, и у поцелуя горький, полынный привкус абсента. Продирает до нутра, как от добрых семидесяти градусов. Их могут увидеть, в любой момент кто угодно может выйти из дома, но Ричи удивительно крепко держит его пальцами за подбородок, мягко ласкает языком рот, второй рукой гладит по колену, и становится так наплевать на всех.

― Отвези меня домой, ― отстранившись, просит Ричи. Эдди кивает и берёт его за руку.

Он почти сразу засыпает в машине, разморенный теплом салона. В окнах его дома на первом этаже горит свет, Эдди матерится сквозь зубы, паркуется, с трудом расталкивает мерно посапывающее тело и, снова обняв, ведёт к крыльцу. Открывает дверь его ключами.

― Ричи? ― доносится из глубины гостиной женский голос.

― Почти! ― стаскивая с Ричи куртку, откликается Эдди.

В прихожую выглядывает Мэгги, возмущенно цокает языком и закатывает глаза. Эдди страшно даже представить, как отреагировала бы его мама, явись от домой пьяным и практически висящим на руках друга. Или, тем более, вообще не друга. Мэгги Тозиер, кажется, привыкла.

― Спасибо, Эдди, ― вздыхает она. ― А с вами, молодой человек, утром поговорит отец.

Ричи коротко целует мать в щеку и бормочет извинения, поднимаясь вверх по лестнице. Он прекрасно знает, что отцу никто ничего не скажет.

― Могу я?.. ― нерешительно уточняет Эдди, все ещё стоя на пороге, и кивает на лестницу.

― Конечно, входи, ― немного суетливо приглашает его Мэгги. ― Хочешь, я потом отвезу тебя домой? Или можешь остаться на ночь.

― Спасибо, миссис Тозиер, не стоит, ― слабо улыбается Эдди, снимает парку и, повесив на крючок рядом с курткой Ричи, поднимается следом за ним.

Он уже валяется в постели и, кажется, спит. Эдди присаживается рядом на кровать и принимается аккуратно его раздевать, тут же разбудив. Ричи совсем не помогает, мотает головой, хрипло, гортанно смеется, тянется полапать и раздеть Эдди в ответ, и его, вытянувшегося по простыне, распаленного и красивого, невыносимо хочется, до дрожи, до сладкой вибрации по коже.

― Эээдс, ― просительно выдыхает он, оставшись в одних трусах.

― Даже не думай, ― строго одергивает его Эдди и из-за отголоска обиды припоминает: ― Мы в ссоре.

― Я вижу, ― ржет он, опуская ладонь на ширинку чужих джинсов, и легонько сжимает пальцы. Эдди отводит руку, преодолев себя, накидывает на переставшего сопротивляться Ричи одеяло и принимается легонько гладить его по голове. Через несколько минут тот перестает моргать и начинает дышать глубже. Вздрагивает, когда Эдди, наконец, встает, тянется к нему, не открывая глаз.

― Эдди, останься.

― Мне надо домой, мама…

― Я идиот. Прости меня.

Сердце вдруг замирает, с силой бухнув об ребра изнутри. Эдди крепко сжимает протянутую ему руку за запястье и переплетает их пальцы.

― Конечно, ты идиот, ― соглашается он, облизывает пересохшие губы. Нежностью накрывает, как девятым валом в шторм, и так ― каждый чертов раз. Ричи несёт абсолютную чушь, у него не рот, а помойка, он матерится, язвит, обижает, оскорбляет, сгоряча орёт что-то, а потом готов извиняться за всё сразу и ни за что вообще, никакая гордость, никакое упрямство, ничего в мире не оказывается сильнее этого чувства, от которого у Эдди сейчас щемит в груди.

― Прощаешь? ― настырно спрашивает Ричи, смотрит сонно и все ещё цепко держит за руку.

Эдди поднимает их сцепленные ладони и вместо ответа целует Ричи в выпирающую на запястье косточку. Тот улыбается довольно и закрывает глаза.

― Останься, и я тебя тоже прощу, ― говорит он и отодвигается от края, уступая нагретое место рядом с собой. Эдди возмущенно выдыхает, собираясь сказать, что ему извиняться не за что, а потом смотрит на Ричи и молча ложится рядом, в одежде поверх одеяла. Он уйдет глубокой ночью. Придет утром в школу пораньше с бутылкой минералки и таблетками от головной боли. Стэнли будет язвительно подкалывать страдающего похмельем Ричи до самого последнего урока. Потом Ричи пойдет провожать Эдди домой ― пешком, потому что Мэгги запретит ему брать машину в таком состоянии, ― и будет покорно слушать лекцию о смертельном вреде туйона.

___________________________________________________________________________

Туйон ― является одним из двух важнейших действующих компонентов абсента наряду с этиловым спиртом. Токсичен для человека.


End file.
